Forge of Spells
The Forge of Spells was a magical forge in Wave Echo Cave. Location The cave where the smithy was located was over 10 miles (16 kilometers) to the east of Phandalin; the forge itself was at the eastern edge of the cave. Structure The forge room was about 40 foot (12 meters) wide and long, and had an interconnected room to the northeast. Weapons and armor were polished and finished in this room. The main entrance could be accessed to the west by a set of double doors. Alternatively, it could be accessed by the interconnected room. Interior Several tables and workbenches lined the plastered walls of the forge. A pedestal holding a green-flame brazier was positioned in the center of the room, and was the source of magic that permeated the halls. Originally, the central brazier could be used to enchant items permanently. Two known items are known to have survived: Lightbringer and Dragonguard. Defenses The wizards that oversaw the works of the forge summoned a spectator to guard it and its creations. History Origin When it was initially built in the 10 century DR, the powerful forge had the capability of permanently enchanting items, including weapons and armor. However, in the , an orcish assault ravaged the forge and its inhabitants. Though the gnome and dwarf smiths and the human mages tried to repel the horde, they were cut down. Mormesk, the final defending wizard, was turned into a wraith, and commanded his undead companions. The walls were scorched, and many of the worktops laid in ruin. The delicate magical devices ceased to function as they once did, only allowing items to be temporarily enchanted. The spectator guardian survived though, and became deranged, still believing it was its job to protect the forge. Rediscovery In the 15 century DR, the location of the forge was discovered by the Rockseeker brothers: Nundro, Tharden and Gundren. The former two stayed behind to protect their legendary find, whilst Gundren left the area to hire some adventurers in Neverwinter to haul mining and exploration supplies to the cavern. Nezznar, an inquisitive drow known as the Black Spider, also sought the riches of Wave Echo Cave. His spies trailed the dwarf brothers, and his party managed to track them to their newly found location. The Black Spider killed Tharden Rockseeker, and took his brother, Nundro, hostage. He then started to scout out the caverns, but was set back by the relentless march of the undead within. Thus, his mission to get to the forge itself was halted. Nezznar refocused his efforts, and hired the Redbrand bandits led by Iarno Albrek, who Nezznar promised to share the wealth of the forge with. He also hired the goblinoids of the Cragmaw tribe to kill anyone who tried to find the cave. The fate of Tharden and Nunro was unknown to Gundren, and he continued his part of the bargain. After hiring the adventuring group, the dwarf and a friend called Sildar Hallwinter journeyed back to Phandalin. They, however, were assaulted and captured by the Cragmaw tribe, and taken hostage. The forge was eventually located by the adventurers hired by Gundren. Appendix References Category:Smithies Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Locations in Wave Echo Cave Category:Locations in the Sword Mountains Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril